


局外挚友

by lhoyd



Category: Formula E RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhoyd/pseuds/lhoyd
Summary: Andre很少跟James聊起Jean-Eric。Jev是他心底的秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第三车手James与Jeandre共同来到日本参加富士耐力赛，一周以后就是巴伦西亚的FE季前测试

这已经是法航的地勤员工第三次询问Andre Lotterer要不要办理登机牌了。他再次礼貌地微笑，用他所知不多的日语说，“请再等一会。”

实际上离登机还有一段时间，是他来的太早了。可不是么，下午的时候他还在富士赛道，比赛一结束，他就匆匆回酒店拿了行李。作为登上领奖台的车手之一，他本该出席车队庆功宴的，哪怕是去露个脸都好。可是他就是想快点到机场，赛后的颁奖仪式已经占用他不少时间了，Jean-Eric Vergne比他更早离开赛场，一定也会更早到机场，他不想让他一个人在机场等。

然而他在法航的柜台旁边等了半个小时，Jean-Eric还没有出现，他倒是不介意多等一会，他知道他的队友生性随意，不总是那么严守时间。

Jean-Eric姗姗来迟。在他目力所及的范围里，他总是能一眼把他从人群里认出来，浅棕色头发、打理精致的胡须，削瘦、挺拔，活力十足，像一抹荧光似的照亮这个熙熙攘攘的世界。

可他还是簇起了眉头，因为他看见James Rossiter跟在Jean-Eric身旁，他们互相推搡着，有说有笑，James像是说了个什么故事，惹得Jean-Eric停下了脚步，伏在他肩膀上笑个不停。

等他笑够了，他们终于钻出人群，才注意到Andre紧盯着他们的视线。Jean-Eric老远就向他招手，Andre在他能看清楚之前，强迫自己把紧皱的眉头舒展开一些。

James。

又是James。

Jean-Eric的行李箱拖在James手里，他自己则是两只手端着手机，一边朝Andre走，一边举起手机拍下了他斜靠在航站柜台上的样子。

但愿他别把这种带着奇怪表情的照片发到什么见鬼的社交网络上去。Andre想。

James把Jean-Eric的行李箱靠在柜台边上，跟Andre点了下头，算是打过招呼，然后就揽着Jean-Eric的肩膀，在他耳边低语起来。

Jean-Eric又一次被他逗笑了，他把头靠在James的肩膀上，眼睛藏在他的脖颈后面。Andre被晾在一边，看不见他的表情。过去的一年里，Jean-Eric时常成为他一部分好心情的源泉，Andre自诩不是个易受环境感染的人，却常因这个年轻队友的快乐而快乐，因他的欣喜若狂而悦然于心。

但此刻他一点也不想高兴。James看在眼里，用拳头轻轻捶了一下他的肩膀，“抱歉，Andre，”他眯着眼睛说，“来的路上有点堵车。”

Andre耸了耸肩，扯开嘴角，回给他一个毫不在意的表情，“如果你们笑完了，”他平淡地说道，“时间到了，我们该去换登机牌了。”

James意味深长地看了他一眼，然后伸出一只手揉了揉仍靠在他身上的那个脑袋，“你听见了，Jev。”

“是你开车太慢了，James。”Jean-Eric假装抱怨道。

“嘿，你不能这样说一个职业车手！”James反驳道，“况且是你要求我送你的！”他冲着Jean-Eric说话，目光却望向了Andre这边。

 _上帝啊_ 。Andre心里像有一团火在燃烧。 _这个家伙一定知道了什么_ 。他烦躁地想。他跟James是十几年的老朋友了，在日本生活的那些年里，他们时常混迹在一起，喝咖啡、登山、单车旅行，或者偶尔简单地吃个晚饭。他们的友情熟稔到能轻易读出对方的情绪。

可他很少跟James聊起Jean-Eric。Jev是他心底的秘密，他几乎是从他们做队友的第二个星期开始，就不可自拔地陷入了对这个洒脱的法国人的爱慕。他承认他羞于在朋友面前开口这样的话题，尤其在他这样的年纪，困于一段近于一见钟情的感情，委实不知从何谈起；但更重要的是，他不想跟任何人分享关于Jean-Eric的一丝一毫，跟Jean-Eric共同度过的时间，都只保存在他自己的记忆里，像一场又一场盛宴，在独处的时候，仅供他自己回味享用。

因此，他从不知道James跟Jean-Eric有这般好的交情。来日本之前，他把一切都计划得完美无缺，在银座订一家酒店，楼层选得很高，能看见城市的夜景；他会带Jean-Eric去看他的车库，他的奥迪TT还停在那里，下午的时候驱车去逛表参道的时尚店铺、去一家罕为人知的手作寿司店享用晚餐，晚上再去银座享受欧洲不常有的灯红酒绿……

James的同行打乱了一切，这个英国人在他不知情的情况下联系了Jean-Eric，后者为他预定了与他们相同的航班，James的活泼好动与Jean-Eric的旺盛好奇心情一拍即合，从踏进东京的那一刻起，他们就开始不断找寻和探索这个城市的簇新稀奇。Andre不确定是不是由于James的年纪与Jean-Eric更加接近，才让他们看起来这么步调一致。Jean-Eric看起来那么快乐，眉眼间都是欢笑。他们在他不知道的地方建立了一种别致的情谊，Andre不觉心里烦躁，却不忍打断。

他跟Jean-Eric的那些隐秘的相处时间，现在回忆起来他甚至不确定是不是真实发生过——他们在彼此的房间里上过几次床，偶尔还会在车库后面的休息室里接吻，甚至在赛季结束之后，他们也时不时给对方的手机里发些毫不遮掩的调情讯息。可他没有勇气称Jean-Eric是他的男朋友，他们从没承诺过什么。上次见面的时候，这个八月，在Jean-Eric的公寓里，他们又一次交换了淋漓尽致的性爱，他们在床上缠绵了许久，他久违地品尝这个法国男人的甜蜜，火焰一样热情，又像蜂浆一般甘甜。他想他们之间至少还是有些不一样的感情存在，他不会自以为是地把这叫做爱情，他确信Jean-Eric不是怎么想的，但他们终究还是与普通的队友关系有些不一样的。

但James不会知道这些。Jean-Eric依旧是那个浪漫风趣、随性洒脱、始终维持着单身的英俊法国人。Andre心里冒出一些后悔的念头，也许他早该跟James说， _Jev是我的，别打他的主意_ 。不，那根本也不会有什么改变，Jean-Eric的一颦一笑都带着迷人的魅力，周围的人会不可抗拒地被他吸引，人们总会凝视他，喜欢他。

他们总算办了登机牌。James把他们送到安检门的门口，才恋恋不舍地跟Jean-Eric拥抱道别，过了海关，Andre稍微松了一口气，可刚上飞机，Jean-Eric就又跟James聊起了WhatsApp，别问他怎么知道的，看那家伙笑个不停的表情，就知道电波的对面一定是那个一脸欠揍的英国人。甚至到飞机起飞没了信号，Jean-Eric又立刻购买了航班上昂贵的无线网络服务，继续捧着他的手机不放。

Andre可从没享受过这样的待遇。他跟Jean-Eric分开的时候很多，他常揶揄Jean-Eric，说他有三分之一的生命是在天上度过的，可无论他们谁上了飞机，都会乖乖停下彼此之间那些毫无意义的短信来往，关了手机，度过一段隔绝的失联。并不是吝惜于给航班上的网络付费，而是委实享受这段无人打扰的孤岛时刻。Andre在这种方面有着这个年纪特有的古板，对他来说，在天上就该是这样，没有电话，没有电脑，只有蓝天白云和清静的睡眠。

他今天难得的没有睡着。Jean-Eric的座位在他右前方，他无需动弹就能看见那张让他爱怜不已的侧脸，他吻过那里很多次，在那些无法做爱也无法接吻的日子里，车库里匆忙的见面，围场上的擦肩而过，Jean-Eric都会像开玩笑似的搂着他的肩膀，揉乱他的头发，再任凭Andre在他的太阳穴上印下一个吻。

但这样的亲吻不是属于他一个人的，他早该知道。他看见James若无其事地揽着他，如同多年的密友一样穿过东京繁华的大街和古朴的小巷；疲累了一整天之后回到酒店，又在对方的房间里逗留到深夜；他也看见Jean-Eric行所无事地要求James开车送他到机场，哪怕自己就站在旁边，随时准备好了为他效劳这样的琐事。

好吧，James比他年轻，比他英俊，比他更懂得年轻人的玩意儿。还有呢？

Jean-Eric终于放下了手机，斜靠在软枕上，盯着机舱外迅速后退的烟云。Andre依然没有睡意，他面前的娱乐终端里正孜孜不倦地放着最新的动作电影，他却一眼也没留意到剧情。Jean-Eric在他斜前方的座位上舒展身体，整理了一下裤脚，缓缓站起来，路过他的座位，向机舱后方走。

经过他身边的时候，他的身体比大脑更先一步行动，伸手抓住了Jean-Eric的手腕，让他停了下来。

Jean-Eric疑惑地低头看他。

“你去哪里？”话一出口，Andre就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。这是什么蠢问题，他们在一万英尺高的欧亚大陆上空，他还能去哪里。

“洗手间。”Jean-Eric皱了皱眉，还是回答了这个莫名其妙的问题。他说话时的嘴角似笑非笑，看起来像一只机警的猫，Andre觉得这不是什么好兆头。

但他还是没放开紧抓着他的手，他抬头向上看进Jean-Eric的眼睛，“我们……”他尽力让自己看起来毫无疲态和沮丧，“我们没事吧？”

Jean-Eric的手腕在他的手掌里面稍微放松了一些，他挑起了一边的眉毛，用一种看猎物的审视目光俯视Andre，“你想跟着来吗？”然后环视一下四周，眯起眼睛笑道，“我建议你不要，虽然我不反对高空俱乐部，但这个航班乘客有点多。”

“不了。”Andre松开手，用手背拍了拍Jean-Eric的小臂，回给他一个他惯常的、被玩笑逗乐的表情。

Jean-Eric也轻拍几下他的肩膀，这是Andre所熟悉的小动作之一。Jean-Eric不再理他，自顾往机舱中间走。Andre看了一眼他的背影，才发觉Jean-Eric没有回答他刚才的问题。这种顾左右而言他的逃避问题的方式是Andre一贯所擅长的，Jean-Eric以前指责过他的这个坏毛病，可时间久了这个法国人自己也沾染上了一样的问题。

所以他们之间真的没事吗？Andre叹了一口气，继续眼神毫无聚焦地盯着面前的动作电影。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三车手问题多

感谢地球自转带来的时差，他们降落在巴黎，驱车前往西班牙，一路上都没有James的来烦扰他们。

巴伦西亚有着南方度假城市标志性的温暖和海潮味，城内熙熙攘攘，游客三五成群，酒店的房间朝向繁华的街市，望出去笙歌鼎沸。

车队给他们安排的房间如惯常一样紧挨着，时间早已过晌午，Andre把行李随意堆在沙发旁边，思忖着Jean-Eric会不会来叫他一起去解决午饭。换做平时，法国人偏好美食的习性早已发作，急不可耐地来催促他，一起去寻找街头巷尾的隐秘美食。正式的季前测试明天才开始，日程表安排的不那么紧张，他们甚至还有时间去逛逛这座城市的石子路小巷。

但隔壁房间毫无动静，不知怎的，Andre的脑袋里冒出了Jean-Eric坐在房间里跟James互发短信的画面。

于是他难得地一个人出了酒店。他不想约上车队的其他人，那些家伙一定会揶揄他怎么不跟Jean-Eric混在一起，是不是吵架了云云。他现在没心情跟他们开玩笑，那滋味可不会好受，他宁可一个人去享用一顿孤独的墨鱼海鲜饭。

于是他一整个下午都没有见到Jean-Eric。他不确定他是不是从房间里出来过，他在老城区闲逛了一会，回到酒店的时候已经接近黄昏，又在隔壁客房的门口驻足了许久，想要敲门进去看看他的队友是不是还好，但那副Jean-Eric和James聊天的画面依然在他脑海里没有散去，伸出去想要敲门的手悬停在半空中，滞留了半晌，终于还是收了回去。

在他们过去相处的一年里，大部分时候都是Jean-Eric来找他，那些繁忙的比赛周末，Jean-Eric总能在高强度的模拟练习、媒体轰炸和车队事务里忙里偷闲，找到罅隙的机会钻到他的房间里，再任由他把自己钉在墙上深吻。Andre在这段关系里甚少主动，即使回溯到他们最初的那次意外，也是Jean-Eric先找到他：比赛刚刚结束的那一刻，趁着肾上腺素的热潮没有褪去，用近乎强势的力道把他拉进休息室，锁上门，不发一语地拽开他赛车服的拉链，临时墙壁的隔音效果几乎为零，Jean-Eric跪在他面前，热情又忘我地挑逗他的欲望。Andre一只手扶着身后的桌沿，另一只手插进Jean-Eric的头发里，他紧咬嘴唇，低头去看他年轻英俊的队友——他把这一切都归咎于圣迭戈的燥热天候和南美世界那卓殊的、连空气里都燃着火花的热情氛围——他长吸一口气，把眼前跪着的人拉起来，猛地扳着他的肩膀，把他转过身去按在桌子上，扯开那碍事的赛车服，把防火内衬连同内裤一起褪到大腿上。直到Andre进入他的身体，Jean-Eric都在咯咯地笑，好像什么恶作剧得逞了一般。Andre听见屋外有人在喊他们的名字，叫他们准备参加颁奖仪式，后来又有人来敲休息室的门，还转动了门把手，可他无暇顾及这许多，他脑中只有一个想法，那就是用尽全身去感受这具温暖的身体。

后来的许多个比赛周末，甚至是休赛期的偶尔见面，Jean-Eric都会在恰到好处的时候用一场甜美的性爱向他展示他无与伦比的性感和热忱，他们从没坐下来谈过这种关系，Jean-Eric就像一个从天而降的天使，满足了Andre所有的爱恋与倾慕，他一点也不介意像这样被Jean-Eric掌控在手中。

可是现在，他失去了Jean-Eric的主动垂青，他手足无措，像是生活缺失了重要的一块。他们脆弱的关系似乎没有任何情感纽带来维系，一旦Jean-Eric另觅了新奇的事物，他便一无所有。

第二天早晨，他还是如期见到了Jean-Eric。后者难得准时地出现在停车场，看起来已然克服了时差的疲倦。

Andre朝他点点头，示意他坐到副驾驶座上去。

雪铁龙的电动休旅车有着与FE赛车微妙类似的引擎声，混合着高速公路上的风噪，构成了开往赛道的短暂旅途上的唯一音乐。

Andre从中后视镜里偷眼看他身边的人，却不巧与后者眼神相遇。Jean-Eric马上移开了目光，一言不发地看向窗外。

晨曦渐明的时候，Jean-Eric突然说，“你跟James去赛道的时候，也是你开车吗？”

听到James的名字，Andre稍微迟愣了一下，还是如实回道，“是的，我开车。”

“他也是这么跟我说的。”Jean-Eric点头道。

Andre知道他说的是上个月的测试。也是在这里。同一个城市，同一条赛道，同样的季节。只是那一次Jean-Eric不在，是James与他共同前来。

不，那时候也许比现在更冷些，黎明也来得更晚，他身处巴黎，在Jean-Eric的公寓过夜，醒来时他漂亮的法国情人还在睡梦里，直到他离开为止都没有醒。他俯下身，在他额角吻了一下，轻轻说了句“嘿，我要走了”，然而也只换来Jean-Eric一声含糊的咕哝，掺杂着法语和英语，分辨不出任何意义。

他下午到了巴伦西亚，James已经在赛道等他，测试很顺利，也平淡无奇，他跟James仍旧聊些关于日本的话题，一句都没有提到过Jean-Eric。

Andre停下回忆，歪头看身边的Jean-Eric，幸好清晨的出城公路上车流稀疏，但他没有看清他队友的表情，就又专注回驾驶，“James说我车技很差吗？”他用自以为与平时别无二致的轻松语调说。

“是的，”Jean-Eric笑出声来，“他说你开车太快，还总是急刹车。”

“所以前几天你才让 _他_ 开车送你去机场，而不是我？”

Jean-Eric没有回答，但Andre不怪他，因为连他自己都闻得出，这句问话里带了多少嫉妒的酸味。

过了一会，Jean-Eric才又把视线从窗外移回来，他漫不经心地说，“James还说，你们在巴伦西亚的时候，是住同一个房间的。”

“是临时决定的，”Andre迅速说，“当时似乎是旅游旺季，酒店的房间安排出了问题。”

Jean-Eric点点头，再次陷入沉默。

Andre不知道自己为何要解释这个问题，他没跟Jean-Eric提过这件事，因为他觉得这种鸡毛蒜皮的事不足挂齿，但James显然不是这样认为，那个欠揍的英国人俨然把生活的各个细节都跟Jean-Eric分享了。他们还聊了些什么？他的胃部突然绞痛起来，一旦想到他们在他不知道的地方，聊一些他所不知道的、关于Jean-Eric的秘密，他便无法抑制体内升腾起来的妒火。他把油门狠踩到底，变速箱急转，雪铁龙在公路上飞驰起来，迅速把四周的车辆甩到身后，等Jean-Eric察觉到车速的时候，他们已经远远超过100英里的限速警戒线。

“嘿，减速！”Jean-Eric轻呼道。

Andre保持着140英里以上的速度，周围不断有车辆闪起远光灯以示警告，他不理会他们，依旧在车流中穿梭行驶。一直到了高速公路出口，他才猛踩刹车，转弯朝里卡德·特尔莫赛道驶去。

“你疯了吗！”他们进了停车场，Jean-Eric才出声抱怨。

 _我可能就是疯了_ 。他在心里回答。

“天哪，James说的一点也没错。”Jean-Eric又补了一句。

 _James_ 。

Jean-Eric见他没有答话，就扯下了安全带准备下车。他打开车门的时候，Andre突然叫住他，“Jev。”

Jean-Eric又坐回了座位里。

“我没有问题，”Andre熄了火，拉起手刹，低头去取门侧箱里的手机和钥匙，“如果你想分手的话，我没问题。”说完，他便解开安全带，径自下了车。

巴伦西亚的郊外有点冷，他把运动服的领子立起来，慢慢往车库的方向走，天刚亮不久，他却只希望为期四天的季前测试赶紧结束。

所幸一切顺利，新款赛车如预料中的冲劲十足。工作安排得满满当当，装置测试、数据预设、表现反馈，他一整天都几乎没有从驾驶舱里出来，到了傍晚才稍微有喘息的机会。这样很好，只要上了赛道，他就可以什么都不想，他本就属于赛车，属于速度，他不用、也不想去顾及旁边那辆同色赛车里的车手。

这没什么，他们之间的尴尬总会被工作所冲淡，只要他们不再一起吃饭、一起玩闹、一起打发比赛周末的闲暇时间，总有一天，身边的人也会忘了他们曾经感情甚好。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第三车手操碎心

Jean-Eric大抵也是这么想的。Andre第二天早晨出门的时候，没有在停车场见到他队友的踪影。他一个人驱车前往赛道，发现那个法国人已经换好了赛车服，等在车子旁边准备开工了。但他还是发现了那张英俊的脸上多了一丝憔悴——他总是能轻易发现Jean-Eric的任何一点变化——黑眼圈挂在那双浅棕色眼睛下面，昭示着他刚刚历经了一夜并不美好的睡眠。

所以他中午路过车手休息室的时候，并没有选择推门进去，他知道Jean-Eric多半躲在里面睡觉，就像以前的那些比赛周末里，休息室中总会有两张软垫，供他们窝在里面小睡补眠。

但午睡似乎并没有成为Jean-Eric的习惯。他转身想要离开，却听见屋内传来大声争吵的声音。

“你这个混蛋！”这个声音显然来自Jean-Eric，声音里的愤怒令Andre颇为诧异，他从没见过Jean-Eric大动肝火，尤其在车队里，他与每个人都相处甚好。

Andre犹豫了一下，最终还是选择开门进去。

室内只有一个人。这个房间没有窗户，Jean-Eric的赛车服挂在腰上，背对着门，倚坐在一张凌乱的桌子上，手机举到与眼睛齐平的高度，正一脸怒气地冲着荧幕说话。

“你搞砸了一切，你这个蠢货！”

手机荧幕里的人说了些什么，声音有点小，Andre站在门口，身后是嘈杂的车库，听不真切。

“我当初怎么会听信你那些梦话！”

Andre迟疑起来，思索着是不是该出去，也许Jean-Eric正在跟他的商业伙伴谈话，他不该进来。

身后车库的金属敲打声戛然停止，四周一下子安静，Jean-Eric适时地察觉了他的存在。

“Andre？”法国人的脸上现出了明显的惊惶。

“抱歉，我这就出去。”

“Andre？Andre！”手机通讯里的人突然大声叫他，他一愣，看了看Jean-Eric，后者的脸上仍维持着惶惑，于是他走过去，看见手机Facetime的界面上显示着James的脸。

他几乎一刻都不想在这个房间多待下去了，他得立刻出去，离开这里，他不关心James和Jean-Eric在吵些什么，他嫉妒得发狂，他甚至连跟Jean-Eric吵架的经历都没有，多么可笑，他竟然在羡慕James能跟Jean-Eric吵架！

“我不想知道你们在吵什么，”他蹙眉说道，他能感到自己脸上的肌肉变得僵硬扭曲，“跟我没关系。”

“嘿！Andre！伙计！”James的声音从手机里传出来，听起来急促得有些失真，“你一定得了解—”

“了解什么？”Andre憋着气打断他，“我不会给你们两个做和事佬。”说完他转身就往门口走。

“喂！你先别—”James似乎还想说什么，但Jean-Eric已经把通讯切断了。

“Andre，”他走到门口，又被Jean-Eric叫住，屋外车库里又响起了机械工作的声音，把他声音里的情绪掩去不少，“晚上要不要一起去城里吃晚饭？”

Andre回头盯着他看了一会，Jean-Eric苍白的脸色和焦虑的双眼让他心疼不已，他赶紧移开目光，指了指刚刚被挂断的手机说，“我觉得你的当务之急是跟他和好，而不是浪费时间和我去吃饭。”

“我已经订了餐厅—”

Andre摇了摇头，迅速转身离开休息室，他几乎是落荒而逃，在这个房间里再呆上一秒钟，他就会迈步上前，揽着Jean-Eric的腰，吻着他的耳廓，说他愿意与他共进晚餐，只要能拭去Jean-Eric脸上的失落，哪怕在餐桌上要听他说些令他绝望的话题，他也能够承受。

傍晚他仍然独自驾车回去，他拒绝了车组同僚的邀约，一个人回了客房，他简直不敢相信如今的一切——他同时失去了情人和好友，生气和失落悲伤占领了他全部心绪，他却除了躺在床上胡思乱想之外什么都做不了。

他躺了一会，烦躁地等待睡意降临，突然响起的电话铃声把他吓了一跳，他伸手去摸，却发现手机不在他臂展范围内。他不想起身，就等着拨电话的那个人自己失去耐性，可对方显然耐性甚好，半分钟过去，铃声仍旧响个不停。

Andre慢吞吞地下床，把自己挪到桌旁，他没开灯，手机在桌上震动，屏幕的荧光在黑暗里格外刺眼，来电显示的头像是前年夏天在日本，一次单车旅行之后，James在他的手机里留下的自拍照。

Andre看了一眼手表，东京已经过了午夜。

他的心情已经平复了些许，但他仍然不觉得他现在能好好地跟James聊天。他接起电话，等对方先说“晚上好”。

“Andre，”James的声音听不出任何异样，但越是如此，Andre就越觉得烦躁。“嘿，Andre。”

“James。”

“我很抱歉，”James深吸了一口气，“我搞砸了，对不起。这个情况绝不是我的本意。”

“你没什么需要道歉的。”Andre没好气地说。

“Jev还没有跟你聊过，对吗？”

“需要跟他聊的是你，不是我。”Andre的怒气又一次涌上来，“听着，我不知道你这家伙三更半夜不睡觉，打这样的电话给我是出于什么目的。如果你想跟我炫耀的话，谢谢，你已经成功了，你赢了。好吧，现在可以让我这个可怜的倒霉蛋滚去休息了吗？”

James显然是因为他一长串的发言而愣住了，“你误会了，伙计，” 他停了一会才说，“总之，这都是我的错。”

“当然是你的错。”

“不，我觉得有一部分也是你的错。”

“啊？”

“听我说完，”James那一边发出了布料的摩擦声，他像是坐进了沙发里，“这次回日本之前，Jev把你们的关系告诉了我。老实说，我很惊讶。伙计，我根本不能想象你会，怎么说呢， _你_ 会处于一段稳定的交往关系中。Jev也察觉到这一点——他是个非常敏锐的家伙，这你比我清楚——他跟我讲了一些你们的事，然后他说…他说你可能想结束这段关系。”

“我没这么说过！”Andre不由得抬高了音量道。

“我知道你没有。伙计，我觉得这些事应该由Jev亲自告诉你，不过鉴于他到现在还没找过你——好吧，听着，Jev说你的态度模棱两可，你几乎从来都不主动去找他，也从来都不跟他谈你的想法，我是说，对于你们的关系的想法。他是 _这么_ 说的，‘他看起来随时都准备抽身而去’。噢，这可真是差劲透了。”

他从来都不知道这些。Andre在黑暗里睁大眼睛，他摸索着沙发坐下，仿佛双腿已无法再支撑身体，他感到喉咙一阵发紧，“然后呢？”

“我跟他说不会的，我说‘Andre不是这样的人’。但实际上，我心里根本没底，我对你这些方面一点都不了解。”他停顿了一下，声调略微抬高了一些继续说，“然后我给他出了个主意——我的脑袋可能搭错筋了——我说我们可以联合起来对付你，我可以假装跟他好，然后你大概就会有点危机感，这样你就会主动去跟他—呃，跟他坦白点什么。”

“等一下，”Andre觉得他现在无比需要一杯威士忌来帮助他搞清楚这一堆乱七八糟的前因后果，“所以，你们两个联合起来骗我？”

“我不想说‘骗你’，但是你这样说也没错。”

“从到了东京开始？”

“从东京开始。”

Andre蓦地觉得浑身的肌肉从极度紧绷的状态里一下子松弛下来，他向后靠在沙发后背上，闭上眼睛，眼前出现了Jean-Eric各种各样的神情，大部分都在笑，还有一部分工作时的专注，以及今天早些时候的那种失落和沮丧。

他居然要从第三个人那里得知Jean-Eric的想法。这种认知让他陷入前所未有的内疚。Jean-Eric，他无比珍视、无比爱慕的Jean-Eric，竟认为他会想要跟他分开，而最糟糕的是，他真的对他说了该死的“分手”。

James还在电话里说个不停，但Andre已经全然不知那些话的内容，他旋开顶灯，让光线直喇喇地刺进眼睛，还没到Jean-Eric的固定入睡时间，现在还不晚。他匆匆跟James说了句“我得走了”，就想要切断通讯。

James最后时刻叫住他，“答应我，”他快速说道，“别对Jev发火。”

“我怎么会。”说完他就挂断了电话。

他需要立刻见到Jean-Eric。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 论矫情的两人如何和好

Jean-Eric果然没睡。Andre敲了敲门，几秒钟后，门后就出现了那张他牵念不已的脸。

“你怎么来了？”Jean-Eric的眉宇间飘过一丝惊讶，然后是无措的尴尬，Andre用手肘抵着门，迫使屋里的人不得不开门把他让进去。

房间里只亮着微弱昏黄的床头灯，Jean-Eric还穿着白天的运动衫和绒线裤，双脚赤裸，看起来还没有休息过，“走吧。”Andre冲他笑着说。

“去哪里？”

“吃晚饭，”Andre拉起他的上臂，“穿上鞋，走吧，去你订的那家店。”

他象征性地拉了几下，但他的队友丝毫没动，“你在想什么，”Jean-Eric只是站着，面孔映照在渗透进窗户的街灯里，声音近似耳语，“我已经取消预订了。”

Andre愣了一下，没有想到这个结局，“为什么？”

“你知道现在几点了吗？”

Andre这才发觉时间离黄昏已经过去很久，窗外早已灯火通明，只是这个房间滞留在黑暗里。他一时间有点无措，来之前他没想太多，只是下意识地觉得一定得做点什么，他得跟Jean-Eric在一起。“那就叫客房送餐服务吧，”他尽力维持着轻快的语调，越过Jean-Eric的身侧，去拿桌子上的菜单，“这家酒店的餐厅很不错。”

“你到底来做什么？”

Jean-Eric静静站立，双拳紧握，眼幕低垂，声音微弱又低沉。Andre仿佛看见他在颤抖，但他不打算接着这个话题说下去，他隐隐有所预感，不管他说什么，Jean-Eric都会想要赶他走。于是他迅速走到床头边，抓起柜子上的电话，向Jean-Eric做了一个“先别说话”的手势，拨通了前台的电话。

Jean-Eric耐心地等他念完一长串的西班牙语菜名，挂了电话，才又重新看向他这边，“我想我们不该在测试赛期间讨论这种事，”他的眼睛没有望向Andre的眼睛，而是死死盯着旁边的墙壁不放，“这对车队来说不公平。”

“你知道我想讨论什么事？”

“如果你是想说些分手之类的话，”Jean-Eric的视线移得更远，他干巴巴地说，“那么我已经知道了。你无需特地来调侃我。”

分手这个字眼像一根长矛，把刺骨心碎钉在Andre的心脏上，他向前走了两步，想要离Jean-Eric更近，仿佛他的队友是一个热源，只要靠近他就能拯救所有的病痛，“Jev，”他揪紧了声音说，“不是的，我不该说那种话。”

Jean-Eric终于缓缓地看向他，紧紧纠结在一起的眉头让Andre忍不住想要用一个吻替他碾平，“也对，”Jean-Eric冷冷地说，“我们压根没在一起过，谈何‘分手’。”

Andre深吸了一口气，谈话如此难以进行下去，让他感到急切并且难过，他对他们之间这样的交谈毫无经验，如果Jean-Eric笃定了要躲开他，那他根本无计可施。

Jean-Eric坐进窗边的单人沙发里，发出一个无声的逐客令，随着夜幕低垂，窗外的灯光愈发光怪陆离，他背着光缩在沙发里，看起来瘦小，却遥不可及。

Andre走上前，试图在逆光里捕捉到Jean-Eric所有情绪的轮廓，他在他面前跪下，膝盖紧紧贴着他光裸的双脚，手肘撑在他的大腿两侧，用一个略微仰视的角度直视他的双眼，他抓住Jean-Eric的双手，把它们放在唇边轻轻吻，手心，然后是手背。Jean-Eric想要抽回手，他就稍微加大力道，固执地不让他退开。“那就从现在开始跟我在一起，”他微笑着说，“再也不谈分手。”

Jean-Eric就这样看着他，一语不发，不知时间过去了多久，窗外有开着远光灯的汽车经过，一道道光忽明忽暗地扫过他的脸，Andre能感到自己的双手开始颤抖，内脏似乎也跟着痉挛起来，他缓缓站起身来，可仍旧不舍得放开他紧握着的那双手，他在那双手上感觉到长握方向盘而生出的薄茧，温暖又生动。 _这或许就是一场拒绝_ ，他想。

他最终松开他的手，转身向后退去，但Jean-Eric拉住了他，力道大得让他踉跄几步，他回头看，Jean-Eric并没有站起来。

“嘿，你手太重了”他苦笑着抱怨。

Jean-Eric没说话，手上却更加用力，他拉着Andre的胳膊，让后者站立不稳，不得不把那只没被握住的手撑在单人沙发的扶手上，不至于让自己倒在Jean-Eric身上。“你在做什么…”他没能说完，就抬头看见了Jean-Eric逐渐逼近的脸庞，浅棕色的眼瞳看起来深不  见底，接着，这双眼睛闭了起来，Andre感受到了嘴唇上传来的热量。

这个吻与他记忆里的那些都不同，那些年轻火热的激情似乎都被藏起来了，取而代之的是如微风拂过的温和，轻快却不可阻挡，迅速侵占他的全身，他顾不得稳住身形，把一只膝盖撑在Jean-Eric的大腿外侧，他的一只手还在Jean-Eric的禁锢之下，无法去拥抱他。 _这可真是折磨_ 。他闭上眼睛，想加深这个吻——上帝啊，他太想念他们的吻了——但Jean-Eric却不让他这么做，他完全掌握主动，舔过他的牙齿，轻咬他的下唇，却并不完全退开，他贴着Andre的嘴唇，用近乎气音的声调说，“是不是James跟你说了什么？”

这几乎是一句质问，可Andre还沉溺在他们的亲昵里，他被Jean-Eric的温柔所俘获，没有气力多加思考，他本能地去追寻那两片柔软的嘴唇，“是的，”他诚实地回答道，“他说你们是假装在一起的。”

他一直被禁锢的那只手突然被放开，接着，Jean-Eric的双手捧住了他的脸侧，他睁开眼睛，直直地看进Jean-Eric清澈的双眸，他们的嘴唇和鼻子几乎还是碰在一起的，这么近在咫尺，他的眼睛几乎无法对焦，可他还是看见，这双熟悉的棕色眼睛里闪烁着近乎狡黠的光芒。

Andre突然意识到自己似乎说错了话，Jean-Eric只用一个浅吻就让他轻易出卖了James，尽管他觉得从现在开始，在感情的事上，他不该对Jean-Eric有所保留。他只能期待James不会介意他的背叛。

Jean-Eric眯起眼睛看他，开口要说什么，却欲言又止。

客房服务如期而至，打断了他们的对话，侍者把堆满碟盘的送餐车推到小桌旁，就恭敬地离开了，Andre起身把房间顶灯打开，一下子让他们的情绪无所遁形。

他们默契地不再谈论刚才的话题，只是坐在餐桌的两端安静地用餐，餐食如Andre所言的一样美味，红酒腌制的牛肉很合Jean-Eric的胃口，于是他们说起比赛周末的时候Andre偶尔在聚会上为众人烹制的餐点，那是不可多得的快乐时光，可并不能让他们的对话变得顺利，他们最终沉默下来，只剩下刀叉与餐盘碰撞的声音，悬浮在空气里比顶灯的光亮更突兀猝然。

“所以你生气吗？”Jean-Eric突然没来由地问。

“什么？”Andre把一块牛肉切碎，抬起头来看他。

“关于我和James。”Jean-Eric呷了一口红酒说道。

Jean-Eric握住玻璃杯的姿势让Andre看出了神，修长的手指，骨感的指节，手背上的血筋和浅棕色的汗毛，像是有魔力一般攫住他的心智。他停了一会才摇摇头，“我不知道，”他最终把叉子放回了餐盘里，“与其说是生气，不如说松了一口气。”

他对面的法国青年噗地一声笑出来。

“没关系，”Andre看着他的笑容，也微微扬了一下嘴角，“我不介意你用什么方法试探我。James也好，别的什么人也好。”他把杯子里的液体一饮而尽，“你知道我不擅长处理感情方面的事，就像James说的，有一部分是我的错。”

“的确是你的错。”Jean-Eric说着，用餐巾擦拭了一下嘴角，推开椅子站起来，走到Andre这一边，示意他站起来。

“你吃完了吗？”Andre有点诧异地问。

“没有。”Jean-Eric简短地回答，他拉着Andre，在后者仍然对状况摸不着头绪的时候，不由分说地把他推到床边。

Andre在他的推搡下坐到床沿，“嘿，你做什—”他把后半句话吞了下去，Jean-Eric跨到他身上，两只膝盖分立在他的大腿两边，他下意识地双手扶住Jean-Eric的腰，抬头看去，他的法国情人也正居高临下地看他。

“我来告诉你，你错得有多离谱，”Jean-Eric双手搭在他的肩膀上，而后又轻轻抚摸他的后颈和后脑，一股电流从脑髓顺着脊椎流向全身，他的视线无法离开Jean-Eric的双眼，那双眼睛里像是装下了整个宇宙，深邃又神秘。“每当我想跟你谈我们的事，你总会用玩笑搪塞过去；你从不约我出去；从不主动告诉我你对我的想法；你不谈你自己的事情，也不过问我的事，好像我们只是一次又一次的一夜情；尽管如此，你却也甚少主动到我的房间来——除了今天。”

他一口气说完，略微有些喘息，Andre想跟他说不是这样，却被他用一只手捂住了嘴，“我想知道你是否会因为我而嫉妒，而你却轻易地说要分手，”他的眼睛暗淡下来，让人怜惜不已，他的膝盖也不再坚持跪立，而是像脱了力气一般慢慢坐到Andre大腿上，“我没想过你会是这样的反应，”他把脸埋在Andre的肩膀上，似乎已经忘了他是在数落Andre的过错，“那时我才知道我们做的太过分了，我很担心……对不起，Andre，对不起，我不想分手。”

Andre把双手抚到他的后背上，轻轻地摩挲，“不要道歉，是我的错。”他稍微侧过脸，轻轻吻Jean-Eric的头发，“我从没想过离开你，Jev，我嫉妒得要疯了，可我不知道该怎么办，在感情的事上，我可能只有二十岁，”他用略带自嘲的语气说道。

Jean-Eric趴在他的肩膀上沉默了一会，才压低了声音说，“那就从James开始。”

“什么？”

“告诉我你跟James以前的事。”

“我跟James？”Andre有些惶惑，他把Jean-Eric从他的肩头稍微拉开一点，看到对方脸上有些闪烁的神情，他挑了挑眉毛，试探地问，“你是在怀疑——”

“你们可以轻易地分享同一间客房。”Jean-Eric认真地看着他说。

“上帝啊，”Andre收紧臂膀，把他拥进怀里，“去他的James，我们什么都没有过。”

Jean-Eric顺着他的力道将他用力向后推，Andre重重地摔进身后的床垫里，Jean-Eric撑在他上面，一缕头发垂到额头，看起来那么生动，让Andre心里发痒。Jean-Eric带着满脸微红的笑容俯视他，“好吧，姑且相信你。”他说着，俯下身来亲吻他的嘴唇。

Andre轻轻叹了一口气，在若有若无的亲吻里，慢条斯理地说，“还有什么？我都会告诉你，你想知道什么都行。”

“我们明天可以慢慢聊，”Jean-Eric的吻落到他的下颌和脖颈，“现在，闭上嘴，跟我做爱。”

 

 

plus.

第二天，James免不了Andre的一顿痛骂了


End file.
